


A Few Thousand Tears

by McAntiLoughlin



Series: Flowers In The Walls (A Darkistache Family AU) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dark wants to help, Host is a radio host, M/M, Past Lovers, Past Relationship(s), Soft feelings, Wilford is a mess, Wilford is a showhost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McAntiLoughlin/pseuds/McAntiLoughlin
Summary: After a rough break-up between Wilford and Host, Dark sets out to find where Wilford has been hiding these past few months. What he finds almost breaks him - literally.





	A Few Thousand Tears

Wilford Warfstache had always been a lonely man, and outgoing and not all there, but lonely nonetheless. Underneath all the madness and the killing, he was a sad, sad excuse of a man. Not a lot was known of the pink haired, gun loving man. He'd had a lot more than just his sanity taken from him some odd years ago. That, the other egos could tell if anyone were to ask; not that anyone ever did. Only Wilford himself and Dark knew what truly happened that fateful night all those years ago - what all it was that they had lost.

****

Wilford had been through many a fling and relationship. He slipped in and out of beds just as a snake slipped out of old skin and into a new one; changing his name and identity with every town and country he found himself in. He was spiraling - plain as day when Dark finally decided that enough was enough.

****

The entity found him, holed up and in a drunken stupor somewhere in Northern America. Wilford was slurring his words, angry and crying with snot dribbling down his nose and into his moustache. He'd startled when Dark first appeared in the darkened room, throwing the bottle of rum in his vicinity and stumbling towards him as it ran down the wall behind him. Dark caught him with a scowl deeply set into his face and brooding brows set low enough to hide the grey orbs that looked upon the drunken man with something close to empathy.

****

Once upon a time the two had been lovers; back when Dark wasn't Dark but Celine and Damien, and Wilford wasn't how he was now - a sobbing, broken mess left for Dark to pick up the pieces. After what had happened in that house - after both Damien and Celine had been killed and forced together in this body like two puzzle pieces that weren't even from the same set, Wilford had been  _ broken  _ and straight up disappeared for decades. Only to come back at some point to land on Darks front doorstep.

****

Unlike Wilford, Dark had built something for himself. An empire and business he used to set out upon his own endeavors. He went out and found others like them; more beings that had been wronged by the same power, the same entity that had been in that dreadful house. He employed them to his business to work for him. They all did their part and weren't above doing dirty jobs to get what needed to be done, done. 

****

That was where Wilford had met Host; a man who couldn't see, but was powerful in a way no one but he could describe. Host was able to describe things before they happened, and force people to do things as long as they met certain conditions. Only he knew what they were, but Dark had a sinking feeling about Hosts interest in Wilford the moment Host introduced himself the day he brought Wilford back.

****

But Dark would say nothing. The two appeared happy as they dated for the three plus years they did; moving into a house together on the east coast, away from Dark and the rest of the egos. Wilford had gone on to become a popular talk show host, while Host got a job on a radio talk show of his own. 

****

At some point the two were engaged, invited all of the egos and Dark to the wedding until something changed between the two. Dark had been there for a visit when it began - the fighting, the drinking, all of it. Wilford would be gone for most of the night and Host would hole himself up in the basement, locked and sealed tight enough that it kept even Dark out. 

****

The wedding between the two was called off by the end of the week and Dark watched as Wilford tossed and raged everything Host owned out of the home he had bought with his own money. Dark tried to comfort his old friend as best he could, but the look in the pink haired man's eyes said it all even before he could utter the words Dark knew were coming.

****

"Watch the house for me, will you old friend?"

****

And how could Dark deny a man who looked so broken? More broken than the morning after both of their lives changed forever. 

****

Months went by and there was no word from Wilford, no trace telling where he went off to that day. The egos didn't even need to be told by Dark to look into it. They just did because in the short amount of time Wilford had stayed with them they had all grown some form of connection with him. Dark still checked in on the house; at first once a month, then a week, then a day, until finally he was living there and making phone calls from Wilford and Hosts' shared study when the two had been together still.

****

"This is going to stop. Today. No more drinking," Dark had growled, not because he was angry with Wilford. No, it was something else that made the entity growl it all out instead of speaking calmly. "You are coming back to the house and we are doing something about this mess Wilford."

****

"You don't understand-" Wilford tried to deny him, tried to deny there was a problem to begin with as he sobbed and gripped heavily onto Darks' suit. "It was all my fault. I wasn't paying him enough attention. He left me because I wasn't loving him like I needed to."

****

"What are you babbling on about!?"

****

"Host!" Wilford blubbered as if it was all obvious.

****

He shoved himself away from Dark and into a side table, knocking a lamp and empty bottle of gin to the stained carpeted flooring below with a thud. The bulb busted into sparks and the two men stumbled as Dark tried to catch hold of him once again.

****

"He was angry with me for ignoring him! I wasn't trying to but I did anyways because I was a selfish fucker! I liked my job more than him for Christ's sake Dark! What kind of lover cares more about a job than their partner!?"

****

Dark gripped onto him harshly by the front of his shirt, pushing him down into the wooden chair of the dining set he had. 

****

"A man who isn't in love and can't help he does not feel the way for an ongoing _fling_ ," Dark finally huffed. "You weren't in love with him Wilford - _God_ you were just in love with the idea of loving someone else again the way you once loved **_them_**!"

****

When Wilford looked up at the entity, reality was bending and fracturing around him in his roiling emotions. Anger and sadness and something more Wilford thought he had felt somewhere before was thick and lashing in the blue and red breaks. Dark was separated into three as everything in him came to a boiling point. He was red with rage and blue with sadness, his core holding onto his head as if doing so would keep him together.

****

With every sound of bones cracking he separated a little further, screamed a little louder at the pain of literally breaking apart at the seams. Wilford all but sobered immediately at the sight, rushing forward and gripping onto the man's wrists in a desperate attempt to try and help.

****

"Damien!"

****

In all his years knowing him, Wilford had not once seen the man before him shed a tear. Dark was a ruthless being who would kill and torture others to get what he needed from them. He was a stone cold, hardened man with the intent on getting what he wanted no matter the cost. But as he glanced up at Wilford, grey eyes with tears beading at the corners, Wilford did all he could to hold in the sob stuck in his throat.

****

"You're right. We'll fix this mess I've made, together." he spluttered, tears in his own eyes to mirror Darks'. "We'll go back to the house, and I'll get my life sorted. Just please old friend, don't cry for a man not worth your tears."

****

Dark snorted at that, bringing a hand up to cover one of Wilfords'. "You are truly an imbecile if you think for a moment I would never shed a few thousand tears for you, Wilford Warfstache."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning guys, gals, and nonbinary pals ;)


End file.
